Ninjas: Frosty Christmas
by Boxofrogs101
Summary: Request from my pal, Mad Mind Flip! If you read Ninjas Red and Blue, you may be wondering 'what happened during the ninjas' holidays? Here, my friends, is the totally epic, crossover-tastic (yes, I said it), answer!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a Randy C. + Rise of the guardians fic Expanding on what Randy, Howard and Alex did in their holidays. Set before "Time of need" but after "Red and Blue". Spin-off (not included in actual series)

P.S

It's a Christmas fic writen in April, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Yes, this story HAS been sitting on my iPod, untouched for 3-4 months.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the guardians or Randy C. *sigh* :(

"C'mon Randy, have some fun!"

This cry caught Jack Frost's attention, he flew closer to the ground, who had said that? Who was this "Randy"? What was it that was "fun"? Millions of questions bubbled inside Jack's head as he flew towards the source of the sound.

He stopped abruptly, oh no. Teens.

Although Jack technically was a teen ( i say technically because he had been around for over 300 years ) he disliked most of them, they where the worst non-believers ever and those that did believe would always fiercely deny it. Still, they weren't all bad, they'd go all out when it came to fun, crazy, dangerous fun. Which was Jack's favorite kind. The spirit grinned.

He swooped down and landed beside them, their where three of them, a short plump ginger kid in a short grass-green scarf and a blue knitted sweater with a squid on it, a thin blonde girl in a thick navy blue trench coat who was supporting a long blue scarf that was blowing in the wind and a tall skinny boy with … wait that kid had PURPLE HAIR, Jack wondered for a moment if he'd died it or been born with it, the skinny boy was wearing a stylish grey water proof jacket and supporting a red scarf simmiler to the girl's.

" go on Cunningham," said the ginger.

"I don't think it's safe." said the purple-haired kid warily,

"So what it looks fun!" said Jack, he knew the boy couldn't see or hear him, but it did look fun. "It" was a thin frozen stream that looked like a bobsleigh course.

" fine then Randy, you scardy-baby, I'll go!" said the blondy confidently, Jack studied her closely, she had the look of someone who had just discovered the best roller-coaster ever.

" no way Alex I'm still going and I am NOT a scardy-baby!"

"whatever"

The girl - Alex? - took a few steps back, she ran-up and jumped onto the sled.

"WOO-HOO !" she yelled as she sped off away from the boys, Jack followed her closely. She was nearing the end of the stream-

"oh crud." she said loudly

" it's fine I got ya." said Jack, he decided he liked this girl. The sled collided with a ramp-like rock, the girl soared through the air, an expression of joy on her face, which quickly turned to fear, accompanied by a scream.

" hold on tight," said Jack, a playful grin crossing his face,"here we go!".

With a wave of his trusty staff an ice-road formed in front of her, she laughed joyfully as she slid along the chilly path.

"C'mon here's the good bit!" said Jack, the path spiralled up and stopped, the girl flew through the air and landed in a soft snow-drift.

The purple haired boy - Randy? - and his ginger comrade ran up to he looking concerned but amazed.

" Alex?" asked Randy

The girl let out a low groan then bounced onto her feet,

" That was AWESOME!" she yelled making Randy and ginger-boy jump.

"Yeah!" said Jack ,"AWESOME!"

Alex's exclamation just seemed to worry Randy more,

" you sure you didn't hit you head?" he asked, their was playfulness in his voice, but just a little, mostly concern.

" well that's just rude." she said. Randy grinned at her.

" what just happened?" said the ginger

" I don't - oh God I've got snow down my t-shirt!" she exclaimed.

" let's go back to your house, you've got hot-chocolate, right?" said the ginger.

" always Howard." she said with a smile.

' yes! ' thought Jack ' I thought I'd never find out that ginger's name!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack followed them back to Alex's house.

The small town of Northsvile was covered in glistening snow, Jack was so busy admiring his handy work that he drifted in front of Howard. The ginger passed right through him, he was used to not being seen but it unnerved him and made him a little upset when people passed through him. Jack continued to follow them down the street.

Alex's house was painted a cheerful turquoise that mixed well with the crisp white snow.

"Take off you boots at the door, my mum HATES mess. Seriously, if she finds one drop of muddy water she'll strangle the lot of us." said Alex, Jack wondered if she was joking, she sounded deadly serious.

They entered the house boot-free. Randy and Howard slumped onto the couch. Jack sat on the windowsill causing it to freeze and the glass frost over. Alex went upstairs to change her top.

" hey Alex!" yelled Howard

"yeah?" she yelled back

" got any video games?"

Jack hoped so, Jamie had introduced him to "video-games" a short while ago, they where awesome, not as good as a snow-day, but still awesome.

"Nope, sorry!" she replied

"WHAT DO YOU DO ALL DAY?!" yelled Howard.

" much more interesting things than play video games that's for sure!" Alex retorted.

Jack stifled a laugh, he didn't know why he bothered, they couldn't hear him, even if he yelled at the top of his lungs they wouldn't hear him. He sighed. It was lonly being a winter spirit.

Alex came down the stairs in a blue sweater with a white curl on it.

" guys take of the cold-weather gear, you cook yourselfs alive!"

Randy removed his thick jacket wearing his usual grey hoodie and red-top combo underneath. Howard took off his sweater to reveal an almost identical short-sleeved t-shirt. Alex raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

"how 'bout some hot-chocolate?" she offered instead.

"yeah!" said the boys

Jack sighed, he loved hot chocolate…

She left to make hot chocolate for the two. Jack's mind was elsewhere, wondering what North was up to now Christmas was over, he chuckled imagining Phil's face at having to paint a whole new batch of toy robots.…

January was always boring for North.

Alex returned a short while later with a tray of steaming mugs, Jack wondered how they'd react if he took one, he chuckled to himself again.

" you guys wanna hear a song? I've been practicing it all week!" said Alex hopefully. Jack sat forward, he wondered what kind of song she'd sing, he wasn't very up-to-date when it came to music.

"okay." said Randy

"yay! I'll go get my guitar!"

'Ooh a guitar, interesting ' thought Jack.

She returned with a blue and purple acoustic guitar, she began to sing, her voice was smooth and even-

("like you do" by Angel Taylor )

"Boy, you know it's bad when you do that but you don't care

Holdin' out exactly what I want but you won't share

And I've never had a taste before but now you've got me wantin' more

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do

I feel like a fool but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me, like you do…

You're messin' around, I figured you out

You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do

And boy, you know it's wrong when you do that but you go there

You could lead me on or hang me out but don't you dare

And I've never had a taste before but now you got me wantin' more

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do

I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me, nobody loves me like you do boy

You're messin' around, I figured you out

You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do

Like you do, like you do, like you do, oh yeah

And boy, you know it's bad when you do that but you don't care

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do

I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me like you

You're messin' around, I figured you out

You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway

'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do

You messin'around, I figured you out

You takin' me down

Boy, you know it's bad when you do that…"

"nice." said Howard.

Jack was genuinely surprised, she was really good!

"thanks!" squeaked Alex, reminding Jack of Tooth a little bit.

"hey Howard, we still on for the grave-punchers marathon tomorrow?" Randy asked his ginger pal.' what's grave punchers?' thought Jack.

" sorry Cunningham," said Howard, Jack wondered why he kept calling Randy "Cunningham", he assumed it was his second name, but why…

" why not?" asked Randy, he sounded crestfallen.

" my cosin Jamie Bennet and his family are comming round." Howard replied grumpily.

"what?!" said Jack out-loud. Jamie was cousins with Howard!? WEIRD!

"So what? I can still come." said Randy

"okay but Jamie's very imagenative, even for a ten year old."

"huh? Why?" asked Randy

"he believes in Jack Frost." scoffed Howard.

Jack glared at him, that was just plain insulting!

" did someone leave a window open?" asked Howard, shivering on account of Jack's icy cerulean glare.

" I don't think so.…" Randy trailed off.

Jack left in a sour mood

" ooh "He believes in Jack Frost" stupid non-believer."

The wind took him back to his pond, he spent a while sitting in a tree, fuming mad, then he remembered that Jamie was coming. He hadn't seen Jamie for ages it was gonna be awesome.

'Wow, thats the best news I ever almost forgot.'


	3. IMPORTANT

DON'T IGNORE IT, IT'S IMPORTANT!

Okay, first off, I know I'm breaking the rules with this but, like I said, it's important.

I have felt for a while that Alex and Randy's relationship goes a bit fast. Sure, it's clearly love at first sight and both have a very bold character but I think we need a bit more flirt 'n' fluff before they get serious.

Don't hate me! It wont take long to edit 'red and blue' cause I've already started my rewrite, and I'll be quick with time of need, promise.

The other reason is I wanna add some drama and it'd be pretty hard if they where a couple without them cheating on each other, which they'd never do.

Don't assassinate me plz.

-Boxo

(If your reading this from 'Ninjas: red and blue' plz note/acknowledge that it will be deleted shortly. Thx)


End file.
